femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Clune (Be Cool, Scooby Doo!)
'Mrs. Clune '(Grey DeLisle) is a villainess from "Halloween", episode 2.07 of Be Cool, Scooby Doo! (airdate September 28, 2017). She was a member of the Neighborhood Watch for Citrus Valley alongside her husband, Mr. Clune. The Scooby Doo gang visited Citrus Valley to go trick-or-treating for Halloween, where they were suddenly attacked by a witch that Fred Jones saw as a child. After the witch wrecked havoc on the neighborhood, Mr. and Mrs. Clune announced that Halloween was cancelled and that everyone was to stay inside their homes, while also accusing the Scooby Gang of somehow being responsible for the witch's attack. Eventually, Fred and the gang discovered that the witch had been targeting several towns, causing mayhem on Halloween so that the towns would cancel Halloween permanently. After tracking the witch down to the neighboring Newtown, the gang lured the witch into a trap and unmasked her as Mrs. Clune, with her husband revealed as her co-conspirator. The nefarious couple had converted a house to have animatronic chicken legs, both to emulate witch legend and easily move from town to town. The two would then establish themselves in the community as Neighborhood Watch members for a year before pulling off their villainous attack on Halloween. As for a motivation, Velma Dinkley deduced that Mrs. Clune hated the commercialization of Halloween, as everything inside her converted house dated back to Halloween's Gaelic roots. The evil Mrs. Clune confirmed Velma's theory, angrily questioning why she would continue to meddle in her plans if she agreed with her about the over commercialization of Halloween (to which Velma stated that she hadn't been as serious about her feelings for Halloween as she'd claimed). Mrs. and Mr. Clune were both presumably arrested offscreen. Trivia * Ironically, Grey DeLisle voices Daphne Blake, and has since 2001. Her most notable villainous roles include evil babysitter Vicky from The Fairly Oddparents ''and the evil Azula from ''Avatar: The Last Airbender. Grey also appeared on Johnny Bravo as seductive thief Mitzy. She also voiced evil dominatrix Tammy Jane from Brickleberry. * Grey DeLisle's other Scooby Doo villainesses include: Holly Graham (Scooby Doo! Night of 1000 Frights), Mademoiselle Chantal (What's New, Scooby Doo? ''Season Two), Verona Dempsey & Galina Korzhakov (''What's New, Scooby Doo? ''Season Three), as well as Carli, Nate's villainous mother, Lori Logan, Bubby, Lori Walsh, Ms. Anja, Mrs. Baker, and Karen (also from ''Be Cool, Scooby Doo!), and Mrs. Malvo (Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the 13th Ghost). * Mrs. Clune is similar to Marcy, a villainess from What's New, Scooby Doo?; as both are villainesses who commit their crimes out of a vendetta against Halloween. A glaring difference between them is their motivations, as Mrs. Clune hates Halloween for going against original tradition, while Marcy hates the holiday for upstaging her birthday. Mrs. Clune also has a conspirator in her plot, while Marcy worked alone. Gallery Mrs. Clune Disguise.png|Mrs. Clune in her villainous disguise Mrs. Clune reveal.png|Mrs. Clune unmasked as a villainess Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Halloween Category:Master of Disguise Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive